


Will The Sun Burn Out?

by SootheYourBoobs



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dreams and Nightmares, Imprisonment, Loki doesn't want Thor to die, Loki hates Thor, Loki in the dungeon, Loki loves Thor, Memories of The Avengers, Other, Poor Loki, Post-Avengers (2012), Prophecy or imagination?, Repeating dreams, Screaming, Thor: The Dark World, Though he won't admit it, Visions in dreams, Vivid nightmares, Worried Loki (Marvel), brotherly chats, thor tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: Loki wakes up screaming from a horrible nightmare where Thor dies. Over the next few days, he has the same dream, and wonders whether it's simply just a nightmare, or warning of something far worse to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Thor and Loki don't see each other again in TDW until after Frigga dies, but pretend that scene doesn't start out the same way, and she doesn't die yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares.

_Can the Devil feel fear? Can he ever be afraid? Afraid of losing everything?_

Loki has always wondered about that. Sometimes he thinks himself the Devil, and is sure everyone else thinks the same. He's cunning, a master of lies and tricks, who wants nothing more than to destroy and come out on top.

He remembers how he felt during his attack on Midgard. How the power of the Tesseract flowing through his veins, the aftermath of Thanos' torture. He felt like a true God among them all. He felt no remorse whatsoever, even after he stabbed one of the two people he loved and cherished in all the universe. 

He had moments of clarity, while the Tesseract poisoned him. One of them was right before he stabbed Thor, as his brother shook him, making him see what he had done. For just a fraction of a second, he saw the horror with what he had done.

He felt guilty. He wanted to make it right, stop it with Thor as he said, become brothers again. But just as quickly as that moment came, the poison in his mind, came rushing back, and he was gone.

Maybe Loki is the Devil. Maybe he truly is an abomination to the universe, and that he deserves his punishment in his own personal Hel. He thinks himself just like the Devil, but he also thinks himself like the Moon: Mysterious,  
Brilliant, Deceptive, Quiet, Looming, and so on. If he is the moon, then Thor, the blasted Oaf, must be the Sun.

Of course that buffoon would be the sun. Warm, Powerful, Beautiful, Golden, Stupid, Fucking, Sun, Loki hates it. He hates Thor. He hates that deep down inside beneath all the hate and the pain, if he ever lost Thor, he'd have nothing left. He despises the blond barbarian with all his might, but losing him, would break him. Though he knows how to hide it, along with everything else.

**_@.@_ **

He hasn't dreamt in a long time. After they put him in this cell, he didn't like to go to sleep, he'd spend most of his time reading, until he's just too tired to stay awake.

This particular dream, though he didn't foresee it, will haunt him until he finally dies. All he could see was Thor, falling to the ground, dead. He couldn't see what had happened, or who could've done it, but he watched Thor drop to his feet. His face was covered in blood and dirt, and his trusty hammer lying in his unclosed fist. 

Loki felt paralyzed. He stared frozen at his dead brother and in his dream, he simply dropped down to his knees and screamed. He screamed until he hoped the ground quakes, anything and everything gets destroyed, just by the sound of his cry.

He hauls the blonds torso onto his lap and his long hands hold Thor's face in his hands. He screamed again, and again, not as powerful as the first one, but it didn't matter.

He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, Loki weeping, muttering useless apologies to the fallen God of Thunder. He then throws his head back and screams again, only this time, he wakes up.

**_@.@_ **

Loki wakes up screaming. He hears himself screaming, lying on his bed in his cell, feeling as if he was pinned down, unable to move. He then sits up, skin hot, dripping with sweat, and he looks out at the guards and the other cells filled with prisoners. 

The guards simply laugh at him, and he wishes he could break their necks for it. He can use magic while in prison, thank the Norns Odin didn't take that from him, even though he took his mother from him, but he can't break out of his cell. He's tried. 

He simply ignores the guards and the other prisoners, and feels himself shaking like a leaf. He looked down and saw his hands shaking almost violently, and he slowly lie back down, turning onto his side, back facing everyone.

He's had nightmares before. After Odin revealed his true parentage, after the torture he was subjected to, but this...This scared him the most. In all his other nightmares, Loki has _NEVER_  woken up screaming. This must be a bad sign.

**_@.@_ **

Over the next few days, he has the same nightmare, over and over. He tried to stay awake, but he was just so tired. And every time, he wakes up screaming. Loki was baffled at what was happening to him, and for once in his life, he has no plan whatsoever, to solve or get what he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor Visits.

Rumors about Loki's screaming flourished between the guards. They wondered what he was dreaming about, placing wagers on if he wakes up screaming the next time, and they laugh at him. To his face and behind his back.

It ended to where Thor had caught word of it, and wondered what was going on. Surely someone screaming wouldn't be that interesting, was it? But when he had found out that it was  _Loki_ , Loki his lying, charming, insane, mischievous brother Loki, was the one screaming, he quickly became concerned.

Thor knows that at this point, Loki is beyond saving. He's tried. He's tried so hard to get his brother back, but he's squandered every opportunity he's given to him. He's tired and he can't afford to make getting the old Loki back, his top priority anymore, he needs to bring peace back to the Nine Realms, undo all the damage Loki had done. Once he's done with that, he will be crowned King of Asgard.

Though the brother he once knew and loved died long ago, a part of him was still concerned. Loki isn't one to scream, he's the one who likes to cause screaming. He decides to go down and see if he can find out exactly what's going on.

**_@.@_ **

When he reached the dungeon, he headed straight for Loki's cell, and dismissed the guards, and saw his brother, reading a book. He played no mind to the blond, and Thor said "Loki."

The trickster stops reading and looked up a little, but doesn't look at Thor. He simply looks back down at his book and said "Come to mock me as well?" 

The blond shook his head and said "No...I heard about what happened, and I've come-"

"Really Thor, if you came just for that, then you're wasting your time. Surely the future King of Asgard has better things to do than to fret about some nightmares his traitor brother- _adopted brother_ -has been having."

Thor said "I just wish to see what is wrong, that's all. I am no threat to you, Brother. Not now, anyways."

The trickster chuckled and closed his book, before grinning at the blond. "So you've come down here out of the kindness of your heart, I am truly touched." His tone no doubt full of sarcasm.

He then stood from his seat and stepped towards the blond, hands behind his back. "Honestly, there's nothing to it...They're just nightmares. Even a monster like me can have nightmares."

Thor nodded and asked "But have you ever woken up screaming?"

The grin dropped and Loki glared at him. He then walked over to his bed, and sat down, sitting on the other side, his back to Thor. He shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Why do you care?"

The blond stepped a little closer, being cautious of the barrier, and said "Because despite everything that's happened between us, there is a part of me that still wishes to help my Brother. Even if he denies me at every turn. Now what happens in these nightmares?"

Loki looked over his shoulder a little at him, and said "I can only remember few parts. Someone dying. Screaming...That's all..."

"And whose been dying?"

Loki stated down at his hands on his lap and didn't answer. Thor swallowed and asked "Is it you? Father, Mother?...Is it me?"

Loki sighed and swallowed before he finally said "You...I can never see what happens, but I always see you falling to the ground, dead...And then I wake up."

"Screaming." The blond added.

Loki nodded and said "Yes. Screaming."

Thor smiled a little and asked "Dear Brother, are you worried about me? Worried I will die?"

Loki turned and looked at him, glaring at him. "Don't be ridiculous...It's just very vivid is all...And who knows, maybe I die in it too. Why would I concern myself with an oaf like you?"

Thor's smile widened and he nodded. "Right, if you say so." And looked at his brother one last time before he said "Part of me hopes Father will change his mind...But until you realize the gravity of your madness, well...I wish you well, Brother."

Loki nodded, sadness blooming in his heart and he said "The same for you." Thor turned to leave when Thor said "Actually, there was one thing I remember." 

The blond stopped and looked back at him, and Loki swallowed hard. He felt tears in his eyes, but fought hard to keep them back. "In the one from this morning...Mother was in it. And I don't know what happens to her, if anything at all, but...I fear something more sinister could be coming, for once, not by my own doing...And so far, you are it's only target."

Thor nodded and said "Fear not, Loki. I can take care of myself. And I'll watch over Mother, if it puts you at ease."

The trickster nodded and said "See to it that you do." Before the Prince turned and walked out.


End file.
